


Daddy's Home ➳ Larry Stylinson AU

by LSkylark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSkylark/pseuds/LSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le había parecido mala idea el hecho de casarse con una mujer que ya cargaba con un niño antes de conocerlo, y no se arrepentía tampoco. Pero después de intentar llevar una buena relación con el ojiazul, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente aquello nunca sería posible.</p>
<p>Harto de los dolores de cabeza que el castaño le hacía padecer, decide recurrir a su amigo Niall en busca de un consejo. Éste le invita a pasar la noche en un nuevo bar llamado "Daddy's Home", ubicado sobre el centro de la ciudad. Harry acepta, sin esperarse lo que allí encontraría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♡ Prólogo ♡

Enlistemos las cosas que un hombre adulto puede desear para sentirse realizado:

☐Un buen trabajo.

☐Un flamante automóvil.

☐Un hogar.

☐Una mujer preciosa.

☐Sexo.

☐Hijos.

De esas cosas, ¿cuáles tiene Harry?

 **Respuesta:** Todas.

¿Entonces Harry es un hombre completamente feliz?

 **Respuesta:** No.

¿Por qué? ¿No acabamos de decir que él cumple con todos los anteriores requisitos para poder serlo? ¿Qué se lo impide?

 **Respuesta:** Louis.

¿Louis? ¿Y ese quién es?

 **Respuesta:** Su único obstáculo.

De entre todas las cosas que Harry tenía y eran perfectas, Louis era el único que no encajaba. Aquel mocoso insolente y caprichoso algún día terminaría por explotarle la paciencia, no lo soportaba.

Culpaba a Adelaine por eso; Harry quería a su esposa, ella era buena en la cama y cocinaba exquisitamente para él, pero estaba cegada por el gran amor que le tenía a sus hijos. Y no tenía nada en contra de que consintiera a Leila, su preciosa niña, la razón de sus ojos. Pero se preguntaba por qué ella se empeñaba en darle el mismo cariño a Louis, después de todo, él ni siquiera llevaba su sangre.

No le había parecido mala idea el hecho de casarse con una mujer que ya cargaba con un niño antes de conocerlo, y no se arrepentía tampoco. Pero después de intentar llevar una buena relación con el ojiazul, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente aquello nunca sería posible.

Harto de los dolores de cabeza que el castaño le hacía padecer, decide recurrir a su amigo Niall en busca de un consejo. Éste le invita a pasar la noche en un nuevo bar llamado "Daddy's Home", ubicado sobre el centro de la ciudad. Harry acepta, sin esperarse lo que allí encontraría.

❝Se te cayó el teatrito, _princesa_. Ya vas a ver cómo te ira con tu madre.❞

❝¿Me vas a acusar, _papi_? Porque no creo que tu esposa se quiera enterar de esto.❞


	2. ♡ Capítulo 1 ♡

Lo primero que sintió esa mañana fueron unos labios llenos dar contra la superficie de su rostro en repetidas ocasiones. Adeline le despertaba cariñosamente, como era habitual, sólo que con un poco más de entusiasmo del que pondría en cualquier otro día común.

Todavía le costaba un poco abrir los ojos, y es que después de la noche pasada, había quedado de verdad cansado. Aun sentía las nalgas de su mujer dando contra sus muslos, y recordaba sus gemidos complacidos retumbando en la bonita habitación de pareja que ambos compartían. Eso le hizo emanar una pequeña sonrisa adormilada; Adeline había decidido darle un adelanto exclusivo de su regalo por ser un excelente padre y gran esposo.

"Vamos, dormilón, es hora de levantarse. Debes ir a trabajar ya" dijo ella con voz suave.

"Agh... ¿tiene que ser justo ahora?" su voz sonaba pastosa y algo más ronca de lo normal.

 _Quiero quedarme aquí por siempre_ , pensó mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambos puños cerrados.

"Harry, me encantaría ser tu jefe. Si así fuera, yo te ordenaría quedarte conmigo metido en la cama todo el día..." la mano delicada de su mujer bajaba lentamente por su torso desnudo oculto debajo de las sábanas blancas; sus uñas, con la manicura perfectamente arreglada, le provocaban un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, y con su lengua arrastraba cada letra al formular las palabras "Pero lamentablemente no es así, tu verdadero jefe te quiere en la oficina a las ocho de la mañana cada día"

Abriendo los ojos de una vez por todas, pudo contemplar el pucherito en esos bonitos labios que tan bien le habían hecho sentir ayer, y apreciar el brillo tintineante en sus grandes orbes tan dulces como la miel. Se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos para darle un beso "Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer"

Harry se sentía muy afortunado de tener a una mujer como ella consigo. A decir verdad, estaba agradecido de todo lo que había logrado obtener en su vida, eso pensaba cada mañana. Y le motivaba demasiado ver cómo ella se esforzaba día con día por aprender nuevas recetas de cocina que complacieran a su exigente paladar, y que siempre estuviera ahí para escucharlo y para masajearle los hombros de esa manera que tanto le relajaba durante aquellos días cuando las cosas en el trabajo no surgían como él esperaba.

La tomó más fuerte por la cintura, poniéndola debajo de sí mismo para jugar un poco antes de darse una ducha. _Que le follen al jefe, aún queda tiempo_ , dijo mentalmente.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que haces? Ya te dije que debes apurarte, tienes que ir a trabajar..." protestó ella, pero finalmente se dejó hacer.

Adeline también se sentía suertuda de tener a Harry a su lado. En tiempos como los de ahora, era difícil encontrar a un hombre responsable y amoroso, sin mencionar que no cualquiera te aceptaba sabiendo que cargabas con un niño como peso extra. Pero con Harry, todo había sido diferente. Él era caballeroso, educado, un hombre de valores que además ganaba muy bien cada quincena, y era guapísimo, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Entre los dos habían encontrado la forma de forjar un hermoso matrimonio.

Al pegar los labios sobre el cuello de su esposa, le envolvía el agradable aroma de la crema de almendras y vainilla que ella usaba para humectar su piel. Acariciaba sus torneados muslos con sus grandes manos, tirando un poco hacia abajo de las bragas oscuras que llevaba puestas. Y lo único que la rubia podía hacer ante aquello era aferrarse con fuerzas a la abundante cabellera ondulada de su esposo, e implorar mentalmente que ninguno de sus dos hijos se levantase. Que Leila no decidiera despertar para pedirle a mami que le ayudara a abotonarse el uniforme escolar, ni que Louis viniera para decirle que le preparara unos Hot Cakes de almuerzo.

Pero tal y como lo pensó, la puerta fue abierta sin previo aviso, mostrando tras de sí a un muchacho de cabellos castaños y labios delgados. Llevaba puesta la camisa que usaba para ir a la secundaria, y los pantalones de tela color azul marino desabrochados. Parecía que acababa de levantarse, pero sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par le demostraron a la rubia que el sueño se le había ido de golpe en ese mismo instante.

Los dos amantes sobre la cama se quedaron estupefactos; el impacto de Adeline fue tan fuerte que dio un salto fuera de los brazos de Harry, cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo, sin saber qué más hacer. Tan sólo era capaz de jalar su bata de seda más abajo hasta cubrir los lugares que Harry le había dejado al aire libre, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada.

Al contrario de Harry, que simplemente se había quedado sentado en la cama, con el pecho descubierto y una expresión molesta adornando sus facciones, sin más. Podía adivinar que todo aquello era una jodida mala pasada planeada por ese latoso niño, con la mera intención de sabotear una vez más su día.

"L-Louis... Y-Yo..." Adeline se atoraba con las palabras. ¿Qué le iba decir a su hijo?

_¿Es que preferí quedarme a follar con tu padrastro en vez de prepararte el desayuno?_

¿En serio?

"Déjalo, madre. Tan sólo te iba a avisar que ya le había ayudado a Lei para ponerse el uniforme. Pero, bueno, parece que eso a ti no te importa demasiado" dijo el joven con aparente indignación, y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

"Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora, Harry? Me muero de la vergüenza. ¡Esto no debió pasar!"

"Tranquila, cariño. No tienes que preocuparte, en todo caso, él fue quien no tocó la puerta"

"Ay, Harry. No seas cínico, es sólo un chico. ¡Un chico que vio a su madre a punto de ser perforada por el pene de su padrastro!"

_Ojalá hubiese alcanzado a verlo, a ver si así le queda claro que debe de respetar la privacidad de los demás._

"Mira, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Louis de camino a la escuela y arreglaré la situación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Prométeme que lo harás, yo no tengo cara para hablarle en este momento"

"Lo prometo."

Un leve beso más fue dado, y luego Harry se fue directo a la ducha. El tiempo sí que se le había pasado volando, debía apurarse si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo.

**-♡-**

Por su parte, Louis se encontraba ya en la planta baja de la casa junto a su pequeña hermana, esperando la hora en que su madre o padrastro se dignaran a venir para llevarlos a la escuela.

Una sonrisa traviesa surgió entre sus labios inconscientemente al recordar los hechos sucedidos hace no más de una hora; vaya, cómo había disfrutado el espectáculo de esa mañana. Definitivamente, le había arruinado el regalito del jodido día del padre a su 'querido papito'.

Por si la audiencia no lo había notado todavía, Louis DE-TES-TA-BA a Harry. Lo aborrecía con cada fibra de su cuerpo, y no sentía ni una pizca de culpabilidad por la travesura que les había jugado a la feliz parejita de calenturientos.

Ese idiota engatusaba a su madre con sus ramos de flores y sonrisa resplandeciente, y lo peor de todo es que también quería ganárselo a él. O más bien, como Louis pensaba, quería domarlo cual caballo salvaje.

Louis quería a su madre, pero no estaba de acuerdo en que ella quisiera imponerle a otro hombre como su figura paterna. Jamás alguien podría llenar el espacio que su padre dejó, y puede que no haya convivido demasiado con él, puesto que Troy había muerto cuando Louis tenía apenas cinco años, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que intentaran borrarle los escasos recuerdos que aún conservaba de aquel hombre.

Era un adolescente de quince años ahora, pero estaba dispuesto a comportarse como un mocoso cruel de sólo seis que lloraba y lloraba hasta salirse con la suya.

 _Todo con tal de hacerle la vida imposible a Harry_ , se propuso a sí mismo con firmeza.

Y pasados unos minutos, lo vio aparecer repentinamente; el rizado bajaba las escaleras con prisa, sus pulidos zapatos de cuero oscuro resonaban al tocar cada escalón, provocando un fugaz eco en el lugar. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y la camisa oscura debajo de la chaqueta de su traje estaba desabrochada hasta el cuarto botón, dejando ver de esa forma un poco de sus pectorales bien formados.

 _Es guapo, pero sigue siendo un idiota_ , pensó Louis mientras lo analizaba con detenimiento.

"Buenos días, niños." dijo Harry, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Leila, quien se encontraba de pie junto al castaño. Se puso de rodillas para envolver entre sus brazos a su pequeña niña, y depositó en uno de sus rellenos cachetes el beso de cada mañana antes de comenzar un nuevo día "¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, princesa? ¿Estás lista para ir a la escuela?"

"¡Por supuesto, papi!" dijo ella entusiasmada. Harry dejó un besito en su mejilla por última vez y enseguida se puso de pie, colocando sus ojos verdes sobre el diablillo que se posaba al lado de su angelito.

"Veo que finalmente aprendiste cómo abrocharte la camisa sin la ayuda de tu madre. Aunque, dios, ¿la corbata te la anudó un manco?" espetó Harry para Louis, el sarcasmo resonando en cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Por qué no me la anudas tú? Apuesto a que puedes hacerlo mejor" contraatacó el de ojos azules.

_Este niño de los cojones me va a sacar canas verdes algún día._

Pero ocultó hábilmente ese pensamiento tras una sonrisa fingida, aceptando el reto del enano insolente. Una vez que hubo terminado, Louis levantó la cabeza y se puso de puntillas sobre sus pies, depositando un beso en la mejilla del más alto. Pudo sentir en la superficie de sus delgados labios un muy suave rastro de barba, casi imperceptible. Y volviendo a su lugar, le sonrió descaradamente.

"Gracias, papi" musitó Louis, imitando con sorna el tono que su hermanita Leila había utilizado sin ninguna mala intención al musitar aquella última palabra.

Leila sólo se quedó ahí de pie, sin entender nada. Y luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, simplemente tomó la mano de papá y la jaló suavemente, indicándole que ya era hora de marcharse.

Harry no se había esperado ese gesto de ninguna manera.

_¿A qué está jugando ahora este enano?_

Pero si se ponía a razonar para darle una respuesta a su pregunta, seguramente terminaría faltando al trabajo.

Inmediatamente se limpió el rastro de saliva que el castaño le había dejado adrede, tomando luego las llaves de su camioneta, prediciendo que aquel sería un día bastante largo.


	3. ♡ Capítulo 2 ♡

El sol ya comenzaba salir, su resplandor se alzaba poco a poco desde las montañas hasta elevarse en el cielo, cayendo como una majestuosa cascada sobre los enormes rascacielos de la ciudad.

Algunos rayos se colaban apenas por el parabrisas transparente de la camioneta oscura que Harry conducía a una velocidad considerable.

Cuando iban de camino rumbo al colegio particular en el que estudiaba Leila, el cielo todavía se encontraba pintado con matices de un azul oscuro, e incluso podían apreciarse algunas cuantas estrellas tintineando muy débilmente en el firmamento. Pero una vez que Harry tomó la avenida principal que le llevaba a la secundaria del mayor de sus dos hijos –mejor dicho, hijastro-, tuvo que ponerse las gafas oscuras para evitar ser cegado por la fuerte luz mañanera.

Y allá iban, rumbo a un nuevo día que no había comenzado de la mejor manera.

Louis estaba sentado en el lado que correspondía al copiloto, pues había aprovechado la ausencia de su hermanita para pasarse a la parte delantera; movía los pies de forma distraída, ya que era lo suficientemente corto de piernas como para no alcanzar a tocar el suelo, y apoyaba su rostro sobre el puño que recargaba contra el borde de la ventana. Con sus ojos azules le parecía ver que los árboles pasaban corriendo a toda velocidad.

Harry no protestó ante aquello, simplemente resopló resignado, concentrándose en el volante y sopesando las palabras que soltaría para iniciar un diálogo con el joven castaño, el cual los encaminara a encontrar una especie de solución para lo sucedido durante la madrugada de aquel día.

Si se lo preguntaban, Harry contestaría que realmente a él no le preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que el ojiazul estuvo a punto de ver dentro de la habitación que compartía con Adeline, ni siquiera lo que sí alcanzo a ver. En sus interiores, sabía perfectamente que el mocoso lo había hecho con toda la intención del mundo.

Pero le enojaba que Adeline no pudiera darse cuenta de eso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega? Quince años había pasado con el enano, ¿que eso no era suficiente para conocer bien a su propio hijo?

 _El problema está en que el mocoso apenas le hace un puchero y enseguida ella cae a sus pies_ , protestó mentalmente.

Tomó un profundo respiro, decidiendo que ya hora de hablar. Llegaría primero a la secundaria si no comenzaba de una vez.

"Louis, sobre lo de esta mañana, yo-"

"Si es porque te atrapé a punto de follarte a mi madre esta mañana, mejor ahórrate tus disculpas. De todas formas, ya estoy acostumbrado a escucharlos fornicar como cerdos todas las noches"

Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar, ¿y ahora le salía con eso?

Harry venía en son de paz, pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo mantener la cordura ante la insolencia del castaño. Tomando fuerza de voluntad, se mordió levemente el labio inferior, dispuesto a terminar con el asunto de tajo.

_Vamos, yo soy un adulto y Louis sólo un mocoso mal educado, no voy a rebajarme a su nivel._

"Mira, a mí no me interesa pedirte una disculpa. Si lo hago, es sólo porque Adeline me lo ha pedido. Que tú nos escuches ya es problema tuyo. Conociéndote, a saber que extrañas mañas se te pegarán. Pero no te culpo, apenas eres un niñito precoz"

"¡Ja! ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que me masturbo mientras escucho como mi madre chilla cual perra en celo? ¿O que me encantan tus gruñidos de animal? Déjam-"

"¡Pues quizás sea cierto! ¡Ya que no eres lo suficiente bueno como para conseguirte una novia con la que irte a pasar el rato en vez de estar jodiéndonos la vida constantemente!" ni siquiera pensó en sus palabras, la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza en un santiamén.

Está bien, puede ser que el chico no le caiga de maravilla, pero tampoco era como para hablarle de esa manera. Debía ponerse en los zapatos de Louis y comprender la etapa por la cual estaba pasando. Era un adolescente, no podía esperarse menos de él.

_¡Pero eso no lo justifica! Es más, siendo un adolescente, con más razón debería hacerse responsable de sus actos._

"¡Perdona, pero eres tú quien vino a joderme la vida a mí y a mi madre!"

Gritó un Louis completamente indignado. Allí estaba, plantado en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Claro, aquella era una expresión magistralmente fingida. Se reía para sus adentros; le divertía ver a su padrastro perder su tan querido control sobre su perfecta vida.

"Pues deberías sentirte agradecido, o al menos aparentar que no me detestas. No creo que actuar sea un problema para ti. ¡Deberías haberte visto esta mañana, eras la reina del drama!" elevó mucho la voz al soltar aquello.

Era verdad, le sorprendía la gran habilidad que el mocoso tenía para engatusar a la gente, sin importar de quien se tratara. Sólo le bastaba con tirar de esos pequeños labios un poco hacia abajo, alzar las cejas con expresión sorprendida, abrir mucho sus ojos azules y pestañear cuatro pausadas veces para que todos le levantaran cualquier castigo de encima.

Gracias al cielo, con Harry eso no surgía efecto. Y si su madre no le ponía orden, él estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Adeline es una buena mujer, ella no merece tener un hijo tan egoísta. Tu padre nunca supo valorarla y tampoco supo responder por ti, y ahora que tiene a alguien que realmente le quiere, tú no puedes sentirte feliz. No por mí, sino por ella. La vida es difícil, Louis, y si tú continuas con ese comport-"

Pero Louis ya ni siquiera le escuchaba, se había quedado estancado en la parte 'tu padre nunca supo valorarla y tampoco supo responder por ti'.

¿Harry lo estaba haciendo adrede? Porque si así esa, había logrado tocarle una fibra sumamente sensible. Ya no fingía su expresión, estaba de verdad enojado y también dolido, y temía que alguna lágrima se le fuera a escapar de repente.

_No, no le voy a dar el gusto de verme llorar._

"¡Cierra la boca de una vez! ¡Cállate!" gritó con fuerzas, y por primera vez en todo el camino le dirigió la mirada al alto hombre de traje a su lado.

"No tienes derecho a hablar así de mi padre. ¡Ni siquiera le conociste! ¿Tú te crees perfecto o qué? ¡Pues no lo eres, no lo eres! Crees que puedes hablar de quien sea porque tú tienes la vida resuelta, porque desde siempre has tenido una buena familia y has vivido entre comodidades. Pero si mi madre te lo permite, déjame decirte que yo no. ¡A mi padre no lo vuelvas a mencionar en tu puta vida!"

"Oye, no-"

"Nada, te dije que te callaras. ¡No quiero oírte, no me interesan tus consejos, ni nada que venga de tu parte! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí sólo para agradarle a mi estúpida madre!"

Entonces sintió que la enorme camioneta frenaba. Volteando al frente de nuevo, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su escuela. Giró sus ojos hacia el rizado una vez más; éste abría su boca a punto de decirle algo, pero Louis no estaba por la labor de seguir discutiendo.

Después de soltar todo lo anterior, sentía como si una enorme licuadora estuviese batiendo sus intestinos sin piedad alguna. Estaba asqueado y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer fuera de los acusadores ojos verdes de Harry, y no volver a verlo en un buen rato.

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente y bajó de la camioneta dando un salto.

"¡Y no me esperen en casa!"

**-♡-**

En la oficina todo era silencio, lo único que podía escucharse era el rumor de las personas tecleando en sus escritorios y de las secretarias atendiendo las múltiples llamadas de diferentes clientes.

Eso hasta que Harry hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

Niall vio a su amigo traspasar las puertas dobles del despacho casi con violencia. Desde donde se encontraba sentado, podía notar con total claridad la manera en la que su pecho se movía pesadamente detrás del saco oscuro que llevaba puesto, y le parecía que la brisa que dejaba a su paso podría provocar un tornado arrasador en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué sucede, hermano?"

Preguntó preocupado una vez que le tuvo cerca. Como respuesta, Harry le tomó con fuerza de la corbata morada que se enredaba en su cuello, sin importarle que probablemente pudiese cortarle la respiración, y con facilidad lo arrastró hasta llegar a su oficina privada.

"¡Oye, tranquilo! ¡Casi me matas!" masculló Niall con el ceño fruncido, deshaciéndose la corbata y sobándose el cuello con ambas manos, el cual acababa de ser prácticamente torturado.

"¡No, quien va a terminar muerto soy yo!"

El más alto alzó los brazos, aterrizándolos luego sobre su escritorio de resistente madera, provocando que los documentos y algunos otros artículos de oficina volaran por los aires.

 _¿Pero qué le sucede a este hombre?_ , se preguntaba Niall para sus adentros.

Le preocupaba ver a su amigo de esa forma. No, le parecía hasta extraño su comportamiento.

Harry era de las pocas personas en esa empresa que llegaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa todos los días, sin falta. Siempre tenía un saludo para el mundo entero y era un total encanto con las secretarias que le atendían. Eso sumado a su buena apariencia, hacía que incluso los guardias de seguridad se sintieran gustosos de que Harry nunca faltara al trabajo.

Pero hoy simplemente había venido con cara de quien tiene pocos amigos; sus gruesas cejas parecían llevar bastante tiempo fruncidas. Y qué decir de la expresión de sus labios, estaban rojos e hinchados, seguro por haber estado mordiéndoselos como una forma de poder sacar toda la frustración que llevaba cargando en sus anchos hombros visiblemente tensos.

"A ver, Harry. Primero que nada, siéntate. Ven..."

Niall pensó rápido, acercándole la silla móvil que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

Tuvo que presionar los hombros del rizado hacia abajo, obligándole a sentarse. Acto seguido, se dirigió al dispensador de agua que se encontraba a un costado, llenando con dicho líquido un vasito de papel filtro.

"Y toma esto, te hará bien"

El ojiverde tomó el vasito que Niall le tendía amablemente, y una vez que bebió toda el agua que éste contenía, lo aplastó entre una de sus enormes manos, reduciendo el cono de papel blanco a una simple bola húmeda, arrugada y deforme.

Niall abrió aún más los ojos -si eso era posible- y, tomando una silla para sí mismo, instó a Harry a hablar.

"Es el hijo de Adeline, ese niño me tiene así"

Toda la incertidumbre que Niall había podido sentir hasta ese momento, se le fue como si una tina de agua con hielos le hubiese caído encima. ¿Ese era todo el problema? Pff, haberlo sabido antes y no se habría preocupado tanto, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que llamar a los paramédicos sería lo mejor para bajarle la presión al rizado.

Aunque, a juzgar por el tono en la voz de Harry, que aunque más calmado aún se notaba sombrío, y por las venas que se le marcaban a lo largo del cuello, puede que realmente fuese algo serio.

El rubio decidió no juzgar a su amigo, mejor dejar que Harry dijera todo lo que tuviese que decir.

"¿Quién? ¿Louis?"

"Sí, ese maldito mocoso"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Que es un caprichoso, egoísta que vive sólo para hacerme la vida de cuadritos"

"Vamos, Harry. Es sólo un chico. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Catorce-"

"Quince"

"Vale, quince. No puede ser tan malo. Lo he visto sólo una vez, ¿recuerdas? Cuando Adeline preparó aquella cena navideña el año pasado, pero parece ser un niño muy dulce y-"

"¿Ves? ¡Eres igual que Adeline! Joder, todos están ciegos. ¡CIEGOS!"

 _Que alguien me recargue el tanque de paciencia, porque, joder, ya no me queda ni una mierda_ , pensó Harry con desesperación.

De no ser porque su cabello se encontraba atado, ya se habría jalado las greñas hasta quedar calvo.

"Mira, Harry. ¿Qué te parece si mejor te tranquilizas un poco, haces tu trabajo, yo el mío y más tarde cuando terminemos, salimos por unos tragos y me cuentas con más calma? No creo que hablar sea lo mejor ahora, necesitas tomar un respiro y concentrarte en otras cosas para olvidar el mal rato que hayas pasado, sea lo que sea"

**-♡-**

Había decidido seguir el consejo de su rubio amigo y al final, eso realmente le funcionó. No es como si estuviese completamente relajado ahora, pero al menos ya no sentía esas ganas de asesinar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el camino.

Y la noche ya comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, y ya todos estaban saliendo de sus correspondientes oficinas, y por fin ese asqueroso día llegaría pronto a acabarse.

Ahora el par de amigos se encontraba montado a la camioneta de Harry, y las luces de la ciudad nocturna que apenas comenzaba su actividad daban contra el reluciente capo del potente automóvil que se desplazaba por las calles en veloz movimiento.

Durante la hora del descanso, al salir a comer a algún exquisito restaurante de por aquellos rumbos cercanos a la empresa, Niall le había estado hablando sobre un nuevo bar en la ciudad que tan sólo en su primera noche de debut, había llegado a juntar a decenas y decenas de clientes.

_A saber por qué, pero si así fue, debe tener un buen ambiente._

Ni siquiera se había preocupado en llamarle a Adeline para avisarle que llegaría más tarde a casa; aún seguía molesto con ella por, según Harry, ser tan ciega y solapadora con Louis.

Ya luego vería que excusa ponerle para justificarse.

Y esperaba que aquel bar fuera de verdad tan buen bueno como Niall decía, porque lo único que deseaba era beber y beber hasta quedar sin ganas de otra cosa, más que dormir al llegar a casa y despertar en un nuevo día.

Un día que siguiera el curso que él dictaba, como todo en su vida.


	4. ♡ Capítulo 3 ♡

Aquel sitio no estaba siquiera cercano a lo que el rizado había imaginado cuando estuvo conversando con Niall durante la tarde de ese mismo día. No lo era en lo absoluto.

Ya antes había tenido la corazonada de que confiarse de las palabras de su rubio amigo no sería la mejor opción, porque eso siempre le traía resultados desastrosos. Pero como el terco que a veces se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente, había aceptado la propuesta con tal de poder perderse en unos cuantos tragos de alcohol.

Habían tenido que buscar un lugar en el cual poder estacionarse por los alrededores, ya que el estacionamiento con el cual contaba el dichoso pub se encontraba abarrotado. Y luego de aquello, caminaron las cuadras faltantes hasta llegar a su destino.

"Aquí es" dijo Niall con entusiasmo.

Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y retiró las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas, abriendo un poco la boca al asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban captando.

"Estás de joda, ¿no? Ya dime dónde es, no importa si tenemos que caminar más"

Pero la expresión de su amigo no demostraba ningún rastro de estar jugando.

Devolvió la mirada al frente, analizando de nuevo el paisaje que le recibía.

Una colosal construcción en forma de casa se elevaba ante el par de colegas. Sus paredes eran de un color rosa pastel, y las cortinas llenas de elaborados encajes pomposos que adornaban las ventanas de marcos blancos y cristalinos vidrios se podían apreciar desde afuera.

Había una enorme puerta con un gran corazón celeste y brilloso al centro, y dos resistentes pilares elegantemente diseñados en mármol se encontraban de pie a cada lado del recibidor; algunas extensiones de luces blancas se enredaban a lo largo y ancho de éstos.

Pero lo que más destacaba de entre todos esos elaborados detalles, eran las grandísimas letras colgando del techado triangular de aquel lugar que simulaba ser una casa. Las letras se encontraban adornadas con llamativas extensiones de iluminación chillantemente rosa, que les daban la bienvenida con dos insinuantes palabras: _"Daddy's Home"._

 _¿Pero qué es esto? ¿La casa de Barbie y sus amigas?,_ pensó Harry sarcásticamente.

De verdad, con tan sólo echarle un vistazo a ese lugar, no podía evitar recordar aquella casita de muñecas que le había comprado a su pequeña Leila como obsequio de Navidad.

"Mira, Niall. Sé que te gusta hacer bromas, pero creo que te has pasado esta vez"

"¿Qué? Si yo no te estoy jugando ninguna broma, realmente es aquí"

"¿Y qué venimos a hacer aquí, eh? ¿A maquillarnos y a hacernos la manicura? Me hubieras dicho antes, así de una vez invitaba a Adeline, ¿no crees?"

"Vamos, Harry, no seas amargado. Puede parecer algo afeminado, p-"

"¿Algo? Este es el lugar que Gemma siempre quiso visitar cuando era pequeña"

"Ya, vale. Pero mira toda la gente que ha venido, debe ser por algo, ¿no?"

Bueno, en eso le daba la razón. Montones y montones de personas, en especial hombres, llegaban constantemente. Todos parecían saber que tenían una buena noche garantizada en el interior del extravagante establecimiento.

Y eso hacía crecer la incertidumbre en Harry, pero no podía dejar de sentirse extraño al visitar un lugar de ese tipo. Si así era por fuera, ¿qué más le quedaría por ver allá adentro?

No es como si Harry nunca hubiese asistido a un cabaret, pero no tenía la sensación de estar en uno justo ahora.

Aunque al entrar, sí que esa sensación le llenó de pies a cabeza.

Lo primero que sus ojos verdes pudieron captar al momento en el que los dos guardias de cabezas rapadas y piel oscura les permitieron el paso a través de la gran puerta con el corazón en el centro, fue una aterciopelada alfombra púrpura tapizando por completo el suelo de aquel angosto pasillo por el que ahora se encontraban caminando.

Sobre las paredes a sus costados colgaban varios cuadros con pinturas abstractas; al detenerse un momento para analizarlas más a fondo, el rizado pudo darse cuenta de que ocultas entre las pinceladas arremolinadas en colores pastel, se encontraban mujeres al desnudo posando con rezumante sensualidad.

Al final del pasillo, largas hileras de piedras preciosas formaban una cortina. Detrás de ella, el rumor de la música suave y el bullicio de la gente alcanzaban a escucharse como un atrayente eco retumbando en las paredes.

Y ahí estaban Niall y Harry, dudando entre si atravesar la cortina de piedras preciosas, o mejor marcharse a casa de una vez. Pero la verdad es que no tenían nada que perder, lo único que buscaban era divertirse un rato, ¿qué peligro podía existir en eso?

Decididos, entraron dando un gran paso, pero una vez adentro, Harry se sintió aún más extraño de lo que ya de por sí se encontraba.

Había un monumental escenario adornado por un grandioso telón rojo colocado al fondo, y una larga pasarela se desprendía de éste, abriéndose paso entre las mesas redondas ocupadas por elegantes caballeros. Todos ellos sostenían vasos de un vidrio bien pulido entre sus dedos, los cuales se encontraban inundados en Ron.

Las meseras que atendían eran realmente preciosas, y, viéndolo bien, ninguna aparentaba sobrepasar la mayoría de edad. Llevaban sus exquisitas mejillas cubiertas por un suave rastro de rubor rosado, el cual les daba un aspecto bastante adorable, y sus labios brillaban gracias al gloss de cereza que había sido depositado en éstos.

Todas portaban el mismo uniforme, que estaba conformado básicamente por una falda de encaje rosado con alborotados holanes oscuros colgando de sus orillas, los cuales provocaban que la falda se levantara de una manera que lograría escandalizar a cualquier madre de familia, tapando casi nada a su paso.

Medias del mismo color oscuro se envolvían a lo largo de sus delgadas y blanquecinas piernas, y finalizaban su recorrido a mediación del muslo, con un moño de sedosa tela rosada tejido sobre el borde.

En la parte de arriba, un corset en las mismas tonalidades que la falda les cubría sólo lo necesario, dejando al aire libre las clavículas en sus finos hombros, y formando un sutil escote de corazón sobre sus bien formados pechos.

Para rematar, cada una de las chicas llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas a cada lado, que les donaba inevitablemente un toque de descarada inocencia. Eran como niñas grandes listas para ir al colegio.

_Sin duda alguna, el dueño de este lugar debe ser un completo pedófilo empedernido._

Pero a pesar de tener ese concepto en mente, a Harry realmente no le desagradaba el ambiente. Aunque insólito, le parecía interesante toda aquella temática.

El aire en ese lugar no apestaba a hombres borrachos y a baños sucios, ni a sexo con mujeres baratas. Harry aspiró profundamente, y el aroma que le invadió la nariz era dulce; olía a fragancia de lavanda y a inocencia. La testosterona de todos los hombres babeando ahí presentes era cubierta por la dulzura de cada mesera al caminar con paso sigiloso entre las mesas, apuntando pedidos y cargando bandejas sobre sus delicadas manos.

Parecían incluso sacadas de alguna especie de anime o manga japonés.

Niall codeó el brazo de su amigo, sonriendo al ver lo embelesado que se encontraba, admirando el paisaje.

"Te dije que no estaría mal" espetó, emanando una sonrisa triunfante.

"Bueno, creo que esta vez tenías razón."

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario y, enseguida, una de las meseras llegó a atenderlos. Pidieron lo de todos los demás, sentándose luego para contemplar el espectáculo.

Una mujer se encontraba de pie sobre el escenario; su cabello era tan oscuro como el chocolate y su piel apenas poseía color. Los labios llenos le resaltaban en un apasionado rojo carmín, y las largas pestañas de sus ojos se mecían cuando los cerraba al momento de tocar el micrófono con devoción. Ella contoneaba muy suavemente las caderas al compás de los violines y de su voz, emanando desde su garganta gloriosas notas que encandilaban los oídos de los espectadores. Parecía un ángel con ese elegante vestido blanco envolviendo su perfecta figura, y las ondas de su pelo cayendo alrededor de su rostro.

 _Buena música, buenos tragos, chicas preciosas. Creo que puedo pasarla bien esta noche,_ pensó.

El rizado paseaba su vista por todo el lugar.

Le sorprendió un poco enterarse de que ahí también habían chicos trabajando, aún más ver que llevaban prendas muy parecidas a las que portaban las meseras. Eran varones, ¿cómo podían ponerse algo tan corto? Pero luego pensó en que si él era capaz de estar en un bar lleno de chicas a las que les doblaba la edad, no tendría por qué preocuparse demasiado por unos cuantos muchachos vistiéndose totalmente opuesto a lo que su género les dictaba. Total, ese no era asunto suyo.

Volteó a ver a Niall, y, por lo que pudo apreciar, el rubio estaba pasándosela de maravilla. Ya tenía a dos chicas sentadas sobre sus piernas; el rubio les contaba algunas anécdotas y luego los tres reían al unísono.

_Bueno, que lo disfrute._

A decir verdad, Harry no había venido precisamente por sexo. Su deseo desde un principio fue únicamente salir un rato para no tener que verle la cara tan pronto al estúpido mocoso que habitaba en su hogar. Ese era el objetivo, y lo estaba cumpliendo.

Además, por más bonitas que aquellas muchachas pudiesen ser, él no creía necesitar a ninguna. Adeline era suficiente para él, y dudaba bastante que alguna de esas meseritas con complejo de dibujo anime pudiese tener las habilidades de su esposa en la cama.

Así que continuó analizando el lugar con calma, deteniendo sus ojos en la barra en donde las meseras se encargaban de surtir los tragos de todos los clientes. Un chico se encontraba recargado sobre ésta, de espaldas hacia él, y sostenía una bandeja vacía entre sus manos.

Supuso que era uno de los empleados debido a su uniforme, conformado por prendas diferentes de las que usaban las del sexo femenino, pero igual de atrevido que el de ellas. El chico llevaba una camisa de vestir completamente blanca de manga larga con holanes en las muñecas, abotonada de parte a parte, y un moño azul de gran tamaño iba atado alrededor de su delgado cuello a manera de corbata.

Traía puesto un diminuto short de corte bombacho en color celeste, y unos tirantes azules sobresalían desde la espalda baja del chico, pasando por encima de sus hombros. Calzaba en sus pies unas bonitas botas de terciopelo azul marino, con las puntas y tacones de éstas pintadas de negro, las cuales le llegaban hasta la mitad de la rodilla. Y, al igual que las meseras, unas medias oscuras se alzaban desde el interior de sus botas hasta llegar a cubrirle la mitad de los muslos.

Hablaba con un apuesto hombre de cabello azabache, quien seguramente también era un cliente del recinto. Pero cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y las luces rojas que formaban parte de la decoración le iluminaron la cara, fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que, ciertamente, nunca debió haber aceptado la propuesta de asistir a aquel sitio.

Puede que los varios vasos de Ron que ya había consumido le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada, pero es que ese cabello castaño que siempre le caía a un lado de la cara y esos ojos azules con pequeñas bolsitas sosteniéndose debajo de ellos, eran inconfundibles.

El vaso que reposaba en su mano estuvo a nada de caer al suelo y quebrarse en mil pedazos cuando vio al mocoso de sus pesadillas inclinarse sobre la mejilla del hombre con el que hablaba, depositando ahí un beso. Aun con esas botas puestas, tenía la necesidad de apoyarse sobre sus puntas para poder alcanzarlo.

_Maldito enano._

La cólera le estaba invadiendo las venas como un veneno demasiado peligroso y efectivo que avanzaba con rapidez. Así que mientras Adeline pensaba que su hijo se quedaba a dormir en una inocente pijamada con alguna de sus bien portadas amigas, él se encontraba ahí, metido en ese jodido uniforme que ni siquiera debería ser legal para que un chico tan joven lo usara.

Se puso de pie, sin siquiera preocuparse por Niall –el rubio seguía muy ocupado con sus nuevas 'amigas'-, y caminó directamente hacia donde Louis se encontraba. Al llegar, le tomó del brazo, sin poner un poco de cuidado en el cliente que dejaba atrás, dirigiéndose rápidamente con el menor hacia los baños más cercanos.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme!" gritó el castaño por encima de la música, ni siquiera se había percatado de quién le había jalado del brazo tan repentinamente de un momento para otro.

Sólo se había distraído unos cuantos minutos en llevar los siguientes pedidos a las mesas correspondientes, pero tampoco era como para que vinieran por él y lo jalonearan como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

La luz tenue del lugar no le dejaba ver con claridad el rostro del sujeto que le arrastraba sin consideración alguna, así que siguió parloteando y haciendo berrinche para que le dejaran ir. Pero cuando el alto hombre de traje negro le rugió un estremecedor '¡CÁLLATE!', a Louis no le gustó lo conocida que aquella voz le sonó.

Una vez que llegaron a los baños, ambos finalmente se dieron la cara, gritando al unísono.

"¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?"

"No, ¡¿tú qué haces aquí?!" volvió a recalcar Harry.

"Y a ti qué te importa" cuestionó Louis, más como reclamo que como pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo sonar el tacón de su bota derecha sobre el suelo.

"Lo mismo te digo. Yo soy un adulto, pero tú eres un jodido mocoso que debería estar metido ya en su cama"

"¡Pues eso es justo lo que iba a hacer antes de que tú llegaras como un animal y me arrebataras del hombre con el que estaba conversando!"

_¿Qué? ¿Me está diciendo lo que yo creo que me está diciendo?_

"¡¿Pensabas acostarte con ese tipo?!"

"No lo sé, si quieres pregúntaselo, porque yo ya me voy"

Pero antes de que pudiese tomar el pestillo de la puerta, Harry lo jaló del cuello de la camisa, poniéndolo contra uno de los lavabos y cerrando el paso con sus brazos a cada uno de los costados del castaño, impidiéndole escapar.

De acuerdo, esa sí que era una extraña posición para estar hablando con su hijastro, pero Harry no pensaba en sus acciones por el momento. Simplemente quería explicaciones, y las quería ya.

"Siempre supe que eras un niño repugnante y caprichoso, pero ¿llegar a esto? No lo esperaba, Louis"

"Pues que mal padre eres, Harry. No conoces ni un poco de lo que tu pequeño hijastro es capaz de hacer cuando quiere algo"

"¡¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!"

"¡QUE TE VAYAS, QUE ME DEJES Y QUE NUNCA VUELVAS! ¡QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS!"

"¡Ja! ¿Crees que con esto lo vas a lograr? El único que se perjudica aquí eres tú, no yo"

"¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedo hacerlo, _papi_?"

Desafió Louis, inclinando la cabeza y levantando una de sus delgadas cejas con cinismo.

Los dos enemigos respiraban pesadamente, con los ojos puestos sobre los del otro, batiéndose en un duelo a muerte.

Por un momento, a Louis se le cruzó por la cabeza que el odio que ambos se tenían era similar al de Peter Pan y el Capitán Garfio. No había demasiada diferencia; Peter era un niño travieso y caprichoso al que le encantaba jugarle bromas pesadas al gruñón capitán, justo como Louis. Mientras que Garfio era un simple adulto que creía que por esa misma razón, podría domar a Peter, justo como Harry.

Pero Louis estaba dispuesto a salir victorioso como Pan, quien al final siempre hacía caminar a Garfio por la plancha, poniéndolo de carnada ante los colmillos hambrientos del malévolo cocodrilo.

"No puedes hacer nada, sólo eres un mocoso. Y a los mocosos mal portados basta con acusarlos con sus madres para ponerles orden. Se te ha caído el teatrito, _princesa_. Ya verás cómo te irá con Adeline"

"¿En serio me vas a delatar, _papi_? Porque yo no creo que a tu esposa le guste mucho saber que visitas este tipo de lugares."

Una vez dicho eso, Louis emanó una sonrisa rebosante de chulería. Esa sonrisa que Harry había visto tantas otras veces, cuando el mocoso lograba salirse con la suya.

Y antes de poder soltar una sola palabra más, alguien abrió la puerta del baño con un estruendo. La chica pelirroja se quedó inmovilizada detrás del marco de la muerta, sintiéndose mortalmente abochornada al interrumpir cualquier cosa que las dos personas dentro de los sanitarios estuviesen haciendo.

Pero es que después de haber visto cómo el gran hombre alto de ojos verdes se llevaba a uno de sus compañeros de aquella forma tan bestia, se había quedado realmente preocupada. Sintió que su deber era buscarlo y ver en qué podía ayudar.

"L-Lo siento, pero escuché gritos adentro y pensé que alguien podría necesitar ayuda" dijo, arrugando entre sus dedos el borde de la pequeña falda.

"Te buscan afuera" volvió a hablar, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el de ojos azules.

Louis se soltó del agarre de Harry, quien había enmudecido en algún minuto de los ya transcurridos, y salió de los baños a toda prisa. La pelirroja lo siguió a sus espaldas, dejando solo a un Harry completamente consternado.

_¿De qué manera logró voltear los papeles?_

Se preguntó mentalmente, observando su descompuesto reflejo al otro lado del espejo.


	5. ♡ Capítulo 4 ♡

Adeline realmente no sabía qué cosa pensar.

La noche anterior, su marido había llegado algo tarde a casa, y sabía muy bien que no había podido concebir el sueño debido a las ojeras de un leve púrpura marcándose debajo de sus ojos.

La rubia repasaba los hechos mientras preparaba el desayuno; antes de acostarse, Harry le dijo que había logrado hablar con Louis y arreglar las cosas, pero la verdad es que aquello no le sonaba muy contundente.

Sabía que su hijo era alguien difícil de convencer, incluso podría llegar a ser egoísta en algunas ocasiones, aunque eso a ella no le importaba; lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Después de musitar aquellas palabras con un notable tono de fastidio acompañando su grave voz, el rizado no quiso continuar hablando durante más tiempo, justificándose con que el trabajo le había exigido mucho ese día y estaba cansado, cosa que a Adeline le resultó más extraña aun.

No importaba cuan cansado Harry pudiese estar, él siempre le pedía que se quedara despierta en cama hasta que él llegara, y cuando eso sucedía, comenzaban una conversación acerca de cómo les había ido en su día. La mayoría de las veces, el asunto terminaba en sexo. Pero esta vez, Harry ni un beso le había dado.

Ahora ella miraba a su esposo desde la puerta de la cocina, meditabunda.

Como cada mañana, el periódico reposaba entre las grandes manos del rizado, quien, luego de tomar una ducha, había optado por ponerse unos pantalones de corte recto oscuros, a juego con una camisa de vestir en color verde. Aquella prenda, junto con algunos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana del comedor, hacía resplandecer sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban pendientes de los llamativos encabezados plasmados en el periódico.

Tampoco habían hablado mucho esa mañana, un "buenos días" era lo único dicho entre ellos durante lo que llevaba de haber amanecido, nada más.

Era sábado, así que no había necesidad de despertar a su pequeña hija para ir a la escuela. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que trajeran a Louis de aquella pijamada para la cual, él le había pedido permiso de quedarse. No le gustaba demasiado dejar que alguno de sus hijos se quedara en casas ajenas, pero no se atrevió a negarse después del problema que había tenido con el ojiazul la madrugada previa a ese día.

¡DING DONG!

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia la estufa, viendo los huevos cocinarse en el sartén. Si no se acercaba pronto, el desayuno estaría frito.

"Harry, cariño, atiende a la puerta, por favor"

El rizado escuchó que su esposa le decía, rodando los ojos ante su petición.

Se puso de pie, dejando el periódico de lado, y caminó hasta la puerta. Al llegar, giró el pestillo metálico bañado en pintura dorada, deseando que fuese el cartero quien se encontrara frente a sus ojos.

Pero no, en vez de eso, se encontró a Louis en la entrada. Éste le daba la espalda y movía su mano de un lado a otro, como despidiéndose de alguien. Un Mercedes Benz guindo arrancaba por la acera, en el iban una mujer ya madura y una joven que seguro tendría la misma edad del enano; su cabello rojo era lo que más resaltaba, y le sonó familiar de algo.

¿No es la misma chica que apareció en los baños anoche?, recordó fugazmente.

No le fue posible seguir pensando por más tiempo, porque sintió un dedo dar contra su torso en repetidas ocasiones. Al bajar un poco la mirada, pudo ver a Louis con la cabeza completamente levantada hacia él. Era el mocoso quien tocaba en su torso como si de una puerta se tratase, con una sonrisa grande pegada a sus delgados labios.

"¿Me dejas pasar?"

No dijo nada, con moverse a un lado fue suficiente.

Louis entró, dando saltitos entre cada paso, y sosteniendo sus brazos de las correas de la mochila que cargaba sobre su fina espalda. Harry lo miraba todavía desde la puerta, y no supo si fue una alucinación suya o una escalofriante realidad, pero le pareció ver que Louis comenzaba a contonear sus caderas levemente en algún punto del camino. Pasó de aquello.

Mientras le seguía el paso al menor, se sorprendió recordando el recinto de la noche pasada, rememorando a las chicas que ahí había visto y la vestimenta que portaba el castaño. ¿Por qué tenía que llegarle eso a la mente en ese momento? Ya bastante había tenido ayer, tanto que no había podido dormir.

Pero es que ver a Louis le llevaba a ese lugar automáticamente. Si antes su presencia le causaba malestar, ahora sería como un recordatorio permanente de lo suficientemente estúpido que había sido al quedarse en Daddy's Home. Siempre se lo reprocharía a sí mismo.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar, pues si él soltaba alguna cosa acerca del "trabajo" que su hijastro tenía con Adeline, el ojiazul no sería el único perjudicado. Además no tenía prueba alguna con la cual refutar al menor frente a Adeline, y tampoco Louis. Eso debería tranquilizarle, pero estaba de sobra decir que ella le creería al enano, porque él era su hijo.

_Me tiene cojido de las pelotas, joder._

Llegaron al comedor y ya Adeline se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno. En cuanto vio a su pequeño caminar alrededor, fue por él y lo envolvió en un maternal abrazo, como si en vez de haberse ido una noche, se hubiese ido todo un año completo.

Regó besos por su cabeza y frente, y apretó sus mejillas entre sus manos, dejando marcas rosas en éstas. Louis tan sólo reía un poco ante todas las muestras de afecto.

"Lo siento, hijo. De corazón, lo siento mucho"

No había necesidad de mencionar el porqué de su disculpa. La de cabellos rubios se sentía muy culpable aun; no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo directamente, y aunque Harry le hubiese dicho que las cosas estaban arregladas con Louis, no podía sentirse en paz sin escuchar a su hijo decirle que era cierto.

"Yo... Hijo, yo lo siento. Sabes que no fue mi intención que nos vieras así, simplemente se me fue de las manos, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. Harry y yo lo sentimos demasiado"

 _¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Dijo mi nombre?,_ pensó el rizado con burla.

"Por eso queremos pedirte una disculpa" continuó la rubia, haciéndole señas a Harry para que se acercara a su lado.

El más alto no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente fue detrás de su esposa para darle gusto.

"No, mami, soy yo quien debe pedirte una disculpa. Creo que fui muy grosero al entrar en su habitación sin tocar la puerta, tú siempre me has dicho que eso es de mala educación. Pero yo sólo... no quería estorbarles..."

Y ahora salía a la luz ese Louis dulce que lograba encogerle el corazón a su esposa, ese Louis inocente que movía sus pies con falso nerviosismo y que bajaba la cabeza para lograr verse apenado.

Harry no se creía ni una palabra, pero con Adeline sí que funcionaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza escandalosamente, dándole a entender a su pequeño angelito que él nunca sería un estorbo en su vida. Iba a hablar de nuevo, pero Louis fue más rápido, continuando con su maravillosa actuación.

"También quiero pedirle una disculpa a Harry, creo que he sido muy mal niño con él..."

_¡Dios, es que no puede ser tan hipócrita!_

"Extraño mucho a papá, por eso no le doy la oportunidad a Harry. Pero lo he estado pensando y... y creo que él también puede ser un buen papi..."

Sus ojos verdes observaron al angelito caído caminar hasta él y tomar una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas, más pequeñas. También tomó una de las bonitas manos de su madre, acercándola más junto a ellos.

"Así que, ¿por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?" dijo el menor, levantando la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos.

Aquella escena podría resultar como la de una hermosa familia arreglando sus problemas cotidianos, de lo más lindo. Pero para Harry, estaba muy lejos de ser así realmente.

Adeline recargaba su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de su querido esposo, humedeciendo un poco la camisa que traía puesta con las lágrimas que no podía evitar derramar. Para ella, ese significaba un gran paso; su niño estaba madurando.

Interpretó el silencio de Harry como un acto de aceptación y depositó un beso en su marcada mandíbula, feliz porque las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado.

O eso pensaba ella.

**-♡-**

Como ese día Harry no tuvo la necesidad de ir a trabajar, decidieron entre todos salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Una de las ventajas del trabajo de Harry era precisamente eso, el tener horarios tan cómodos y flexibles. Así que siempre que tenía la posibilidad, le gustaba pasar un agradable momento en familia.

Recordaba que Leila no había dejado de hablarle acerca de una feria que había llegado a la ciudad; era obvio que quería ir, y él había estado esperando el fin de semana para poder complacer a su nenita.

Ahora se encontraba esperando en la sala, mirando la repetición de un partido de fútbol del equipo local en la televisión. Sabía que su mujer podía llegar a demorarse una cantidad considerable de tiempo en arreglarse, sin importar cuánto él le dijera que ni siquiera necesitaba el maquillaje para verse bella, así que decidió sentarse a mirar la programación para dejar que el tiempo pasara más liviano.

Los comerciales comenzaron y Harry volteó a un lado, viendo una cabezita castaña concentrada en su teléfono celular. Louis se encontraba al otro extremo del amplio sofá, con los audífonos puestos y un nuevo cambio de ropa encima.

El partido había comenzado de nuevo, pero Harry ya no prestaba atención al comentarista que hablaba y hablaba sin parar en la tele. En vez de eso, se entretuvo mirando cómo las piernas del menor sobresalían en aquellos shorts color melón, viendo cómo mordía sus ligeros labios en busca de algún pellejito que arrancar y observando sus ojos azules perdidos en la pantalla del teléfono, cuyo resplandor iluminaba las puntiagudas facciones de su rostro.

Cuando estaba tranquilo, cuando no sonreía con maldad o hacía alguna travesura para machacarle los nervios, llegaba incluso a parecerle un buen chico.

Y Harry juraba haberse pensado la posibilidad que el menor les había planteado aquella mañana a Adeline y a él, durante el desayuno.

 _¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?,_ esas habían sido las palabras del enano. Harry quería creer en ellas, así las cosas serían más llevaderas. Pero no podía permitírselo, simplemente todo le había parecido bastante falso. Seguro que ese no era más que otro plan del mocoso para seguir teniendo a Adeline bajo control y así cumplir con su santa voluntad.

"¡Estamos listas!" una vocecita se dejó oír desde las escaleras con entusiasmo, y Harry dejó el control remoto sobre la mesita de centro para luego darse la vuelta.

Ahí estaban sus dos bellas princesas, de pie sobre el último escalón. Las dos con vestidos rosados y grandes sonrisas dibujándose en sus rostros, ambos tan parecidos.

_Dios, cómo las amo. Son lo mejor de mi vida, sin lugar a dudas._

Harry atravesó la sala como un rayo, yendo al lado de su esposa. Depositó un beso en sus labios y cargó a su pequeña entre brazos, alagando las bonitas coletas que mamá le había hecho con mucho cariño.

Y Louis sólo miraba la escena desde el sofá; definitivamente él no encajaba en la foto.

**-♡-**

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo helado y montándose a los juegos mecánicos. Ahora iban de camino a casa, Harry conduciendo su camioneta con calma.

Leila había caído dormida en los asientos traseros, Louis miraba por la ventana.

Aunque cansados, todos portaban una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Todos, excepto Louis.

El castaño no quería admitirlo, pero en el parque de diversiones se la había pasado mirando a los infantes que caminaban de la mano de sus padres, deseando poder ser alguno de ellos.

Mami siempre le decía que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, y era cierto. Pero a veces no podía dejar de sentirse ignorado por culpa de su hermana menor.

_Es obvio que la quieran más a ella, después de todo, es hija de mamá y de Harry. Es de ambos, y ambos la tuvieron porque la quisieron desde un principio._

Eso le pasaba por la mente mientras apreciaba los árboles y el cielo nocturno a través del cristal.

Pronto se aburrió del camino, optando por mirar hacia el retrovisor, ahí se encontraba el reflejo de Harry.

_Harry._

A veces ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo, otras veces ni siquiera comprendía por qué le hacía pasar malos ratos al rizado. Él era un buen hombre, él hacía feliz a su madre, él les daba una buena vida.

¿No debería él también ser feliz por eso?

Pero es que a veces ni siquiera sabía si era realmente odio lo que sentía por Harry.

 _Basta de tonterías, Louis. Deja de lamentarte como un tarado y ponte en acción_ , se dijo a sí mismo, tramando un nuevo juego en su mente.

_Si no pude divertirme en la feria, me voy a divertir un poco ahora._

Así que con eso en mente y al ver la estructura de su casa alzándose entre los arboles del tranquilo vecindario, decidió hacerse el dormido.

Una vez que llegaron, escuchó el sonido del motor apagándose y sintió a sus "padres" bajar de la camioneta.

"Oh, Lou se ha quedado dormido" murmuró la voz de su madre con ternura "Por qué no me ayudas con él, yo llevo a Leila a su habitación"

Después de eso, el sonido de los tacones resonaron en el ambiente; Adeline finalmente se adentraba a casa.

Los minutos pasaban y Louis no era capaz de escuchar nada más. _¿Me habrán dejado aquí?,_ le molestó aquel pensamiento.

Estuvo a punto de moverse y dejar de fingir, enfadado porque su plan no había resultado como él esperaba, pero entonces sintió que alguien le cargaba entre brazos. Unos brazos fuertes, sí, muy fuertes, y también cálidos.

Se dio la comodidad de aferrarse al cuello de quien le llevaba, sintiendo las ondas que se formaban al final de su nuca rozarle los dedos, y aspirando profundamente el exquisito aroma de su perfume, que seguro pertenecería a alguna prestigiosa marca como Paco Rabanne.

Reconoció que era Harry quien envolvía su cuerpo.

Acurrucado de esa forma, era capaz de sentir los movimientos del ojiverde al subir las escaleras, al igual que podía notar la incomodidad emanando de sus poros.

Con esa mano debajo de su trasero, a Louis el camino a su habitación le pareció eterno. Harry no la había colocado en ese lugar adrede, es más, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Exclusivamente necesitaba hacerlo para poder cargar con el peso de su cuerpo, no había ninguna otra intención en sus acciones.

Pero Louis simple y sencillamente no podía evitar que la piel de esa zona le cosquilleara de una extraña manera.

El castaño no separó sus parpados cuando llegaron a su habitación, no dejó de fingir estar dormido cuando Harry lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, pero una vez que sintió que Harry hacía el amago de separarse, apretó más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclinó su cabeza, acercándose a su oído para susurrar un espontáneo "Gracias".

Al mayor le sorprendió escuchar la voz del castaño tan cerca de su oído, sobre todo porque él pensaba que Louis seguía dormido. Quién sabe, tal vez tanto movimiento le habría espantado el sueño.

No respondió con palabras, sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. Se sentía extraño sonreírle a Louis con honestidad, y no esforzarse por hacerlo. Pero le había salido de repente, como algo natural.

Algunos segundos pasaban y pasaban, y Harry se preguntaba por qué seguía ahí. Pero la duda más importante que ahora resonaba en su interior era: _¿Por qué Louis me mira de esa manera?_

Por lo normal, lo único que los ojos del castaño podrían brindarle eran desprecio y rencor. Pero sus grandes ojos azules no le miraban con ninguna de esas dos cosas por el momento. Sus grandes ojos azules sólo descansaban la miraba sobre sus labios y ahí se quedaban, pensativos.

Y de repente, lo sintió saltar hacia sus brazos de nuevo. Lo sintió encajar los labios en los suyos, y no supo qué hacer.

Fue un beso corto, uno que podría clasificarse como "casto" si no se hubiese dado entre familiares. Porque eso eran, sin importar que ninguno llevara la sangre del otro.

Louis se apartó lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisita y las mejillas ruborizadas.

"Cuando era pequeño, papá se despedía de mí con un beso" farfulló, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Bueno, era cierto que algunas familias acostumbraban darles besos a sus hijos en los labios, como un gesto de saludo o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, un familiar no te da un beso con el cuerpo completamente pegado al tuyo, ni se aferra a tu cuello con fuerzas. Ese tipo de besos eran los que Harry tenía con su esposa, excepto por la ausencia de lenguas en esta ocasión.

"Pues yo no soy tu jodido padre" ladró con rabia, saliendo de ese lugar inmediatamente.

Trató de no cerrar la puerta con un golpe, y luego de eso, apretó su mano en un puño, mirando hacia la puerta como si en ésta estuviesen las respuestas al bombardeo de dudas que comenzaban a carcomerle la cabeza lentamente.

¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían haber cedido, el mocoso llega y lo revuelve de nuevo?

¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Louis, todo se le salía de control?


	6. ♡ Capítulo 5 ♡

Conforme los días pasaron, Harry se dedicó a analizar la rutina del ojiazul.

Como siempre, el muchacho asistía a la secundaria por las mañanas. Al llegar, y si tenía ganas, acompañaba a la familia para comer y luego se encerraba en su cuarto. En raras ocasiones, se ausentaba con alguna amiga a pasear. Lo único diferente esta vez eran sus salidas contantes cada fin de semana, puntuales y sin falta.

Adeline le dejaba ir pensando que su retoño pasaría una agradable noche de películas con alguna de sus amistades, pero el ojiverde conocía muy bien el verdadero punto de encuentro, e iría ahí en cuanto la noche cayera.

Otra vez era viernes y Harry tenía un plan. ¿Qué o quién le habían impulsado a hacerlo? La respuesta era fácil: _Louis_.

Sí, Harry llevaba algunos años de matrimonio con su esposa, y sí, con el paso del tiempo Louis le había hecho entender a base de travesuras y estúpidos berrinches que nunca podrían simpatizarse mutuamente, pero aquel beso había sido el límite.

Mucho lo había estado pensando, muchas vueltas le dio a la cabeza, pero al final llegaba a la misma conclusión; nunca entendería al mocoso.

Y no era sólo el beso lo que le mortificaba, sino el comportamiento que Louis había adquirido con él a través de los últimos días. Que le dijeran loco, pero él prefería mil veces al Louis hijo de puta que siempre se la pasaba fastidiando, en vez de ese nuevo Louis con actitud de angelito inmaculado. Ese Louis que se ofrecía para traerle el periódico en las mañanas y el mismo que le servía café en su taza favorita.

Le mortificaba porque no sabía cuándo el Louis real saltaría para atacarlo. Si se descuidaba un poco, definitivamente perdería la cabeza.

El plan se resumía en cinco sencillos pasos:

 

  * **Paso 1:** Visitar _Daddy's Home_ una vez más.

  * **Paso 2:** Llevar una pequeña cámara escondida en el bolsillo.

  * **Paso 3:** Encontrar al mocoso. 

  * **Paso 4** : Utilizar la cámara.

  * **Paso 5:** Salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.




 

_Si Adeline no cree en mis palabras, tendrá que creerle a lo que ven sus ojos._

El riesgo de salir perjudicado seguía existiendo, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a correrlo si a cambio obtenía la gratificante victoria; ver a Louis caer.

Dos horas atrás, el mismo Mercedes Benz de la ocasión pasada se estacionó afuera de su residencia, con las dos mismas mujeres esperando al menor en el interior del auto.

El castaño se despidió de Adeline con un beso, abrazó a su hermanita, quien se encontraba jugando con algunas muñecas en el centro de la sala, y recargando la cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta abierta, ondeó la mano hacia Harry. Posteriormente tomó su mochila celeste del suelo, marchándose por fin.

Harry aprovechó el tiempo restante para ver algunas películas Disney junto a su pequeña, y cuando la luz del sol dejó de entrar por las ventanas, supo que era hora.

"Cariño, la cena está lista" escuchó a su esposa desde la cocina, pero estaba claro que no permanecería en casa por más tiempo.

Se levantó del sofá y apagó el televisor, dejando el control remoto encima de la mesita de centro. Leila le imitó, sosteniéndose sobre sus pequeños pies para luego tomarlo de la mano.

"Vamos, papi, tengo hambre" dijo Lei con una sonrisa, indicando con su pequeña cabeza atestada de bonitos rizos rubios el camino hacia el comedor.

"Adelántate a lavarte las manos. Ahora te alcanzo, princesa" habló con un tono suave en su voz, apretando superficialmente una de sus mejillas.

La niña le obedeció al instante, corriendo por el pasillo y alzando los brazos mientras emulaba el sonido de un avión.

Al asegurarse de que la infante ya no estuviese cerca, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los compartimientos en el mueble que sostenía la pantalla de plasma oscura. Rebuscó entre algunos documentos y CD's que su esposa tenía guardados dentro, encontrando debajo de uno de ellos la pequeña cámara digital que necesitaría. Acto seguido, se puso el abrigo oscuro que colgaba del perchero cercano a la entrada y guardó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos, caminando hacia la cocina.

"Amor, he quedado con Niall esta noche para jugar Billar"

"¿Entonces no te quedas a cenar?"

"No, yo..." pero enmudeció al ver la expresión triste en aquel afable rostro.

Dios, de verdad le encantaría quedarse, pero necesitaba hacer lo que tenía planeado. Con eso en mente, se acercó más a ella, envolviendo su cintura entre brazos y alzando su cara con una mano.

"Mira, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos los dos a cenar? Tú y yo, nadie más, ¿quieres?" le susurró en el oído, acariciando entre sus dedos las fibras doradas de su largo cabello.

Sabía que no podría negarse, podía intuir que ella lo anhelaba.

Las últimas semanas no habían sido incómodas sólo para Harry, sino para Adeline también. La interacción entre ambos había estado algo tensa y las noches muy congeladas, considerando que su esposo era un hombre digamos que bastante insaciable. No pasaban dos días completos sin que Harry estuviese ansioso por invitarla a deshacer la cama, pero ahora eso había cambiado repentinamente.

Adeline asintió con suavidad, alzando la mirada debajo de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes y paseando una mano por todo lo ancho de la espalda de su marido. Harry sonrió un poco, y una vez que sus labios depositaron un beso en la frente de su mujer, se alejó hacia la puerta.

_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

No lo sabía, pero una cosa era cierta; el que no arriesga, no gana.

**-♡-**

El camino le había parecido más corto esta vez, quizás porque no había podido evitar que la incertidumbre ardiera en su interior y quemara su cuerpo; una prueba de ello eran sus palmas sudorosas agarrando fuertemente el volante oscuro.

Claro que podía con total facilidad abandonar la fila en la que ahora se encontraba formado, montarse a su auto y volver a la seguridad de su hogar. Pero eso sería ser cobarde, y Harry no era un cobarde. Además no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

_¡Ja! ¿Me vas a decir que le temes a un niñito más bajo que tú, Harry?_

_¡No! ¡No es eso!_

_Y entonces, ¿por qué dudas tanto?_

_Pues has visto lo que ese mocoso es capaz de hacer. ¡La otra vez me besó!_

_Ay, no actúes como una damisela en aprietos. ¡Eres un adulto, Harry, y un hombre! Compórtate como tal._

_¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?_

_Lo hemos planeado toda la semana, sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer. ¿O vas a dejar que el enano siga pasando sobre ti como si fueses una basura?_

_¡NO!_

Harry se sacudió bruscamente, ya no quería seguir escuchando esa molesta voz en su cabeza. Pudo ver como algunas de las personas en la fila lo miraban con cara de extrañados, no era para menos. Se había quedado absorto discutiendo consigo mismo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya era el siguiente.

No fue necesario mostrar su identificación, tan sólo le tendió algunos billetes a los gorilas de seguridad para que le permitieran el paso de inmediato. Y de nuevo se encontró caminando a través del pasillo forrado por la misma alfombra púrpura, con las mismas pinturas y peculiar decoración.

Al atravesar la cortina de piedras preciosas, se dio cuenta de que en el interior nada había cambiado tampoco.

_Vamos, Harry. Es el mismo lugar de la otra vez, has estado aquí ya. Ningún mafioso va a llegar a matarte._

_No, no un mafioso, sólo mi hijastro_ , dijo para sí mismo, esperando que aquello le tranquilizara. Pero la verdad es que no le funcionó de mucho.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas, cerrando los ojos al sentir el cuero de la silla provocando una agradable fricción contra sus músculos tensos.

Bueno, tal vez podría relajarse un poco. Por lo que había podido apreciar la ocasión pasada, los chicos comenzaban su turno un poco después de las chicas. Aprovecharía ese tiempo para disfrutar la música y algo de beber.

Pero _no-o_ , hoy la vida no tenía ganas de dejarle las cosas tan fáciles al rizado.

"Buenas noches, _papi_. ¿Qué deseas tomar hoy?" una voz susurró en su oído.

Una estúpida, pueril y aguda voz demasiado familiar.

Se sobresaltó al instante, abriendo los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con quien menos deseaba.

El condenado mocoso se inclinaba hacia él; su uniforme era el mismo, con la excepción de que ahora llevaba un listón celeste atado alrededor de su cabeza a manera de diadema.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" preguntó Harry atropelladamente.

"¿Que qué hago? Aquí trabajo, pensé que lo habías notado la noche anterior" obvió Louis, haciéndole sentir como un idiota.

Louis no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento al notar cómo Harry pasaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Sabía que probablemente sólo se encontraba extrañado por el tipo de vestimenta que llevaba puesta, mas a él le gustaba fantasear cosas en su mente.

Harry observó que el castaño conducía una de sus manos hacia atrás, tomando del bolsillo trasero de sus cortos shorts una pequeña libretita junto a una pluma de tinta rosa y brillante, devolviendo luego sus ojos azules al frente para mirarlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a pedir, _papi_?"

"Deja de llamarme así, no seas ridículo"

"Es una regla del trabajo, todos debemos llamar 'papi' a nuestros clientes y atenderlos bien para hacerlos sentir como en casa. Por eso el lugar se llama _Daddy's Home_ , ¿no lo habías pensado antes?"

"¡Ja! ¡Vaya, qué simpáticos!" contestó Harry con un tono de fingido entusiasmo.

Pero no, realmente no lo había notado antes. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿de verdad se había quedado en un lugar donde dulces quinceañeras le llamaban 'papi' mientras le ofrecían alcohol? Eso no podía ser más extraño.

Necesito salir de este lugar ya, pensó asqueado.

Así que Harry se puso de pie, tomando el brazo del menor, a quien no le alcanzó el tiempo para recoger su pluma y libreta que habían quedado regadas sobre el suelo debido al fuerte tirón que el más alto le había propinado.

Entre empujones y pasos torpes, ambos finalmente llegaron a los sanitarios.

_¿Por qué será que esta escena me suena tanto?,_ pensó Louis con hastío.

El ojiverde cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, asegurándose de atravesar bien el candado; ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar otra inconveniente interrupción.

"¿Para qué me traes aquí de nuevo? Sabes que terminaré haciendo lo que quiero, no pierdas tu tiempo"

"Si tú sales por esa puerta, no dudaré en utilizar esto" amenazó, sacando por fin la pequeña cámara que escondía en el interior del bolsillo de su saco.

El ojiazul observó atentamente el aparato oscuro que relucía entre las manos del contrario, quedándose quieto en su lugar mientras planeaba su siguiente jugada.

"¡Ay no!, ¿piensas atemorizarme con eso? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer, eh?" comenzó a hablar el menor, caminando poco a poco a medida que soltaba las palabras.

"Porque no me gustaría llamarte tonto, _papi_ , pero creo que tú mismo has arruinado tu 'malévolo' plan"

Agh, ese tonito lastimero en su voz le estaba rompiendo los nervios.

El mocoso revoloteaba a su alrededor, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si bailara al compás de una alegre canción infantil.

Era verdad... ¡Era verdad! Él mismo lo había arruinado todo. ¿Cómo fue a soltarle la sopa al enano?

_¡Menudo imbécil!_

" _Papi_ , tengo la razón, ¿a que sí?" cantaba el de ojos azules, pareciendo tan mimado. Detuvo sus pasos frente al más alto, quien se encontraba devastado en la pared, y se colgó a su cuello con total libertad.

"Eres un _ton-ti-to, papi_ "

Aprovechó que el rizado tenía la cabeza agachada para rozar su pequeña nariz contra la del contrario, estirando sus delgados labios en una sonrisa.

"Apártate de mí" gruñó Harry, su voz resonó tan fuerte que Louis tuvo que alejar un poco su cabeza debido al impacto.

"Uy, _papi_ , no seas tan enojón"

El rizado observó con su ceño fruncido y dientes tensos el puchero que comenzaba a aparecer en los labios del menor. Se estaba perdiendo en esa expresión; para tener quince, seguía manteniéndose muy aniñado.

Louis era tan bajito, pero tan bajito que si Harry no agachaba la cabeza como en ese momento, tal vez lograría pasar desapercibido.

_¿O tú eres demasiado alto?_

_Puede ser._

Ahora Louis se sentaba encima de uno de los lavabos y movía sus pies sin ton ni son, simplemente zapateando en el aire.

"Ven, _papi_..."

Louis examinaba el rostro de Harry desde su nuevo y no tan cómodo asiento. Él aún seguía contra la pared, parecía no querer abandonar ese lugar nunca. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, y cuando escuchaba su vocecita hablar, fruncía el ceño con fastidio.

_¿Por qué luce tan afligido?,_ meditaba Louis. Es que de verdad esta vez él no había hecho nada para molestar al mayor. No era su culpa que Harry fuera un hombre tan torpe.

"Ya basta, Louis. Baja de ahí y vámonos a casa"

"Bájame tú" retó el mocoso.

Agh, ahí iban de nuevo los berrinches estúpidos que Harry conocía tan bien, ya no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ellos. Estaba molesto porque había rechazado una cena al lado de su mujer y de su adorada niña para ir a ese lugar a intentar resolver sus problemas, para obtener la evidencia de que Louis no era un santo como su madre pensaba.

Había tenido la esperanza de que eso probablemente funcionara y así Adeline por fin le pondría disciplina a su hijo, con suerte tal vez lo mandara a una correccional. Pero él mismo lo arruinó, todo fue en vano.

Y estaba cansado de intentar ganarse a ese niño. Porque no siempre peleaban, no siempre eran berrinches. Pero Louis nunca quería abrirse ante el ojiverde, nunca. No es que fuera imposible, sencillamente al menor no le daba la gana de aceptarlo en su vida.

Y con todo eso dándole vueltas en la mente, se dirigió decidido hacia los lavabos. En definitiva tomaría al menor aunque fuese a la fuerza y lo subiría sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su camioneta para escapar de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Pero Louis fue más rápido, aprovechando la cercanía de Harry para arrebatarle la cámara que aun llevaba entre manos. Éste trató de atraparlo para recuperar el aparato, pero una vez más Louis tomó la delantera, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de los sanitarios a toda prisa.

Harry no tardó mucho más en atraparlo a medio pasillo, atrayendo el cuerpo del menor con firmeza hacia el suyo.

"¡Dame la maldita cámara!"

"Uy, pero tú querías evidencia de esta noche. ¡Pues toma tu evidencia, _papi_!"

El ojiazul sacaba fotos a lo loco, forcejeando con Harry y riendo escandalosamente.

El flash de la cámara y las carcajadas estridentes de Louis se unían junto al rumor de la música y a las luces parpadeantes de colores para aturdir al mayor; era extraño cómo se sentía borracho sin siquiera haber ingerido una gota de alcohol.

Y Louis se colgaba a su cuello para hacer más fotos a su lado, poniendo muecas estúpidas y pataleando cuando Harry intentaba cargarlo para quitárselo de encima.

"Hey, _papi_. Ésta es la última. ¡Di _whisky_!"

Louis pegó los labios a su mejilla, liberando el botón de la cámara.

¡FLASH!

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a la intensidad. El menor aprovechó aquello para liberarse del agarre que el brazo de Harry formaba alrededor de su cintura, aventándole la cámara sin ningún cuidado, la cual cayó al suelo.

El rizado respiraba agitado, con una mano recargada sobre la pared. Los rizos le caían sobre el rostro inclinado, pero levantó la mirada al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul.

"Gracias por visitarnos, _papi_. Espero que te hayas divertido mucho, hacerte sentir como en casa es la misión de _Daddy's Home_. ¡Vuelve pronto!"

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el ambiente ante la ausencia del menor, liándose con violencia en la mente de Harry.

_Perdedor._


	7. ♡ Capítulo 6 ♡

La noche era preciosa aquella vez.

Un aura dorada refulgía alrededor de la luna, las estrellas destellaban con elegancia; parecía como si el cielo estuviese de fiesta y llevara puesto su más fino vestido de gala, complementado con las más bonitas joyas.

Y ese restaurante no se quedaba atrás, su particular diseño colonial le hacía sentir como en otra época. Pero a pesar de todos los pequeños detalles tejidos con esmero en el mantel sedoso de la mesa en la cual ahora se encontraban sentados, ella no podía ser capaz de evaporar su angustia.

Desde aquella supuesta noche de Billar, ésta contaba como la tercera vez que su esposo le invitaba a cenar. ¿No debería de alegrarse por ello? Es decir, su hombre se empeñaba en que ambos pasaran un agradable momento a solas, ¿no es eso lo que toda mujer deseaba? ¿Un hombre atento a sus necesidades?

Por supuesto que sí, pero Adeline miraba las cosas desde otra perspectiva. A ella no le parecía que se encontraran en ese lugar con la intención de disfrutarse mutuamente, sino más bien como una forma de escape. Es como si Harry tratara a toda costa de no permanecer en casa por mucho tiempo, y su mejor forma de evadir las preguntas de su mujer era sacándola a pasear para hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que fuese a cuestionarle.

La de cabellos rubios ahora sí que se sentía preocupada. La otra vez lo había dejado pasar porque, vamos, toda pareja tiene sus problemas. Y claro que durante los años vividos junto al ojiverde las malas rachas se hicieron presentes, pero siempre encontraban la forma de solucionarlo _juntos_.

Ahora era todo lo contrario; Harry simplemente se encerraba dentro de su duro caparazón lleno de frustraciones y malestares, poniendo las mismas excusas para evitar los problemas. Cosa que resultaba por demás contradictoria, pues la verdad es que la avalancha de éstos crecía más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Otro factor que le preocupaba era la relación entre Harry y su pequeño Louis; cada vez la veía más afectada, y no entendía el porqué. Su niño era tan bueno y atento, podía apreciar cómo él hacía el intento de agradarle al de cabellos rizados. ¿Por qué de repente Harry cambiaba de parecer?

Desde antes de casarse habían aclarado las cosas entre ambos; Harry le prometió que no la juzgaría por su pasado, que él la quería y que un ser que provenía de ella nunca le parecería un estorbo. ¿Entonces por qué ahora se comportaba así?

Harry le reclamaba a veces, diciéndole que nunca le ponía orden a su hijo, que ya no era un niño pequeño y que le mimaba demasiado, entre muchas otras cosas más. Ella no le hallaba sentido a esas palabras.

¿Qué tenía de malo ser una madre cariñosa?

La relación que Adeline tenía con su madre, no era demasiado buena que digamos; careció de su amor desde muy niña, y por nada del mundo quería que su pequeño experimentara una sensación semejante. Louis ya tenía suficiente con haber perdido a su padre…

El exquisito platillo de rabioles que el mesero se encargó de servirles esa noche, le supo desabrido.

**-♡-**

Un nuevo día había llegado ya.

Su marido había salido desde muy temprano rumbo al trabajo, los niños ya se encontraban en sus respectivas escuelas.

Lo pensó muy bien la noche anterior después de la cena, estaba decidida a visitar a su hermana Katherine. Llevaba algún tiempo sin verla, estar allá le serviría para no pasar tanto tiempo sola en casa y de paso desahogarse un poco.

A decir verdad, Adeline no era una mujer de muchas amigas, y en el vecindario tampoco había gente con la cual platicar. Todos ahí eran personas muy reservadas; un saludo al salir de casa correspondiente a la hora que fuera eran las únicas palabras que escasas veces había cruzado con sus vecinos. Definitivamente, su hermana era la mejor opción.

Ya se había encargado de fregar los pocos trastes y platos utilizados durante el desayuno, ya se encontraba arreglada también, era tiempo de irse. Cuidaría bien de no malgastar la mañana, pues debía estar en casa antes de las 12:30 P.M., para así tener la comida lista en cuanto sus hijos llegasen.

Tomó el Stratus dorado de la chochera, poniendo en marcha aquella maquina enseguida.

El camino era algo largo, pero Adeline no lo notaba realmente. Aunque miraba la carretera al conducir, su mente se encontraba perdida en otra dimensión. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sucedía, qué andaba mal en su familia.

Ella se esforzaba cada día por ser una buena esposa y una madre en la cual sus hijos pudiesen apoyarse. Repasaba los años anteriores e incluso los últimos días, buscando cualquier acción de su parte que haya podido ocasionar tal pesadilla, y de verdad no encontraba el error.

_¿Qué hice mal?_ , no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de no querer echarlo todo por la borda tan pronto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo divisar aquella casa celeste que tan bien recordaba. No había mucho de diferente, aunque las ramitas que la última vez pudo ver en desarrollo ahora eran altos árboles frondosos con frutos de jugosas manzanas.

Tocó a la puerta y a los pocos segundos, una mujer le atendió con una gran sonrisa cocida en los labios.

_Dios, Katherine_ sigue _siendo la misma de hace años._

Su cabello rojo iba recogido en una bonita trenza, y aquella blusa que traía puesta combinaba muy bien con su falda y el color de sus ojos, mieles como los de su hermana.    

Ambas se estrecharon en un grande abrazo.

“¡Adeline! ¿Y ese milagro que te apareces por acá?” habló la pelirroja con nostalgia.

“No lo sé, simplemente quería verte y hablar contigo…”

“Vale, pero no te quedes ahí. Pasa, mujer”, le dijo a la rubia, llevándola de la mano enseguida.

A comparación de la fachada exterior, por adentro sí que lucía distinto. No era la gran cosa, tan sólo unos cuantos muebles nuevos y un color más suave decorando las paredes.

Su hermana le hizo caminar hasta el salón. Una vez dentro, la invitó a esperar sobre el sofá mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algunas galletitas y té para acompañar.

Podía respirarse un ambiente calmo ahí, el silencio reinaba en cada rincón. Tanto que podían escucharse claramente los pasos de Katherine rebuscando en la alacena y el suave canto de los pájaros afuera.

Adeline paseaba los ojos entre algunos retratos de familia que reposaban sobre la mesita de centro; por lo que podía apreciar, su hermana había estado pasando unos buenos años al lado de su esposo e hijas. A todos se les veía sonrientes en aquella playa que había quedado grabada sobre el papel mate de la fotografía contenida en un marco color crema.

Recreaba el momento en su imaginación y no podía evitar esa molesta sensación de vacío; tan sólo unas semanas atrás, ella tenía una familia de ese tipo.

Tampoco pudo evitar esas lágrimas que desbordaron sus ojos sin prisa, ni le fue posible ocultarlas cuando su hermana estuvo de vuelta. Katherine ató cabos, comprendiendo al instante la razón por la cual Adeline la buscaba en esos momentos, y estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que estuviese a su alcance.

**-♡-**

Otros tres días transcurrieron.

Adeline se encontraba en la mesa junto a su pequeña y su esposo, quien tuvo la oportunidad de unírseles ya que en la oficina el trabajo fue ligero, dándole de esa forma la oportunidad de llegar a casa más temprano de lo habitual.

Pero algo no encajaba esta vez; un lugar al final del comedor se encontraba vacío.

Cada cinco minutos, la rubia bajaba la mirada hacia su reloj de mano; pasaba de la 1:00 P.M. y Louis aun no llegaba. Qué raro le parecía aquello.

Louis no era un aficionado de perder el tiempo al finalizar la escuela. Las escasas veces que salía de paseo siempre era con el permiso de su madre, y claro, después de haberse puesto bonito.

_¿Le habrá pasado algo?_ , se preguntó la rubia internamente, luego se dijo a sí misma que dejara de pensar en cosas malas. Eso sólo era augurio de sucesos trágicos.

Pero no le funcionó; pedirle a su yo interno que se calmara no era nunca efectivo. La petición se invertía, poniendo a sus nervios en otro nivel.

Incluso le había mandado algunos mensajes al castaño y hecho por lo menos cinco llamadas. Cosa inservible, pues el buzón era lo único que le recibía en cada intento. Se mordió superficialmente las uñas, mirando de reojo a su esposo.

“Harry, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?” cuestionó con voz débil.

Y las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

O el ojiverde no le había escuchado al estar mirando los nuevos dibujos que Lei le mostraba con entusiasmo, o simple y sencillamente había decidido ignorarla. Escogió la primera opción; dolía siquiera pensar que la segunda era la acertada.

Volvió a insistir.

“Harry…”

El rizado volteó y elevó las cejas, poniendo en su rostro una expresión que sólo le instaba a terminar su oración.

“Estoy preocupada, ya es tarde y Louis no llega… ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?” repitió la pregunta con temor de que así fuera.

“¡Qué va! Tranquilízate un poco, Adeline. Sabe cuidarse solo. Con suerte, habrá decidido hacer algo con su vida en vez de quedarse tirado en su cuarto todo el tiempo”

La apatía en los vocablos del rizado fue como un puño duro y tosco con las palabras _“no me importa”_ grabadas en los nudillos de los dedos, dando fuerte contra su abdomen. Así lo sintió, un impacto tan fuerte que tuvo que abrir la boca para inhalar todo el aire que se le había escapado.

De no ser por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose en ese momento, no le habría importado que la pequeña Lei estuviese ahí para soltarle a Harry todo el vómito verbal que le escocía en la garganta desde hace días.

Sintió a su corazón ablandarse en puro alivio al ver la cabecita castaña de su pequeño atravesando el recibidor. Llevaba el uniforme levemente desaliñado; camisa desfajada y un calcetín más bajo que otro. Pero no le importó, fue hacia él casi corriendo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

_Qué bueno que ya está aquí._

“¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ajajajajajaja!”

“No te rías, muchachito. Me tenías muy preocupada” dijo emanando un puchero.

“Bueeeno, ¡ya estoy aquí! ¡Y traje a un amigo!” habló el castaño, apuntando con su dedo hacia un lugar específico.

Oh, no se había percatado del chico que aguardaba detrás de la puerta.

Se quedó mirándolo por algunos instantes. Su vestimenta era extraña, y no creía que cursara el mismo grado que su hijo. Más bien parecía un chico de preparatoria. Pese a eso, la reacción de Adeline fue completamente contraria a lo que uno podría esperarse.

Siendo sinceros, Louis no era un adolescente demasiado social.

A lo largo de su vida, el castaño solamente le había presentado a unas cuantas chicas a su madre. Y claro, todas en plan de amistad. Pero verlo juntarse con un chico era algo nuevo desde tiempo atrás.

El recuerdo fugaz de un Louis más pequeño le cruzó a gran velocidad; de nuevo rememoraba en su piel la desesperación del pequeño cuando le contaba con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas lo mal que la maestra le caía porque ella nunca quería creerle cuando le decía que eran aquellos niños malvados los culpables de comenzar cada pelea durante el receso.    

La primaria fue una etapa verdaderamente problemática en la vida del puberto.

Adeline había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto, optando por cambiar a Louis de escuela al ver que las autoridades de la anterior no hacían nada para ayudarle a resolver el problema. Y con el pasar del tiempo, decretó que la preferencia de su hijo por amistades del sexo femenino se debía a aquella turbia experiencia.

Parpadeó rápidamente, volviendo al presente.

Pudo ver a la pequeña Lei colgándose a la espalda de su hermano, ¿en qué momento pasó de estar en el comedor a la entrada? Bueno, daba igual.

Louis rió un poco antes de bajar a su hermanita de encima, notando la presencia de Harry, quien seguramente habría abandonado el comedor luego de escuchar el leve escandalo proveniente de la entrada. Caminaba hacia ellos con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y luego se plantó al lado de Adeline, con esa expresión neutral que había adoptado durante los últimos días pegada al rostro.

“Bueno, mami. Yo sólo vine a dejar mi mochila, así que ya me voy” dijo Louis despreocupadamente y se dio la vuelta, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

“Espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No vas a comer?”

“No tengo hambre, mamá. Me voy con Zayn, vuelvo más tarde”

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del castaño antes de salir por la puerta de nuevo.

**-♡-**

Harry cepillaba sus dientes con cansancio, meditabundo. Podía ver el reflejo de Adeline en el espejo a través de la puerta abierta del baño. Se encontraba sentada sobre la orilla de la cama y, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y sus ojos perdidos en el suelo, pudo adivinar que algo quería decirle.

Giró el grifo del agua para enjuagarse la boca y luego dejó el cepillo en su lugar, tomando una pequeña toalla para secarse. Salió del baño rumbo a la cama, tomando asiento al lado de la rubia.

Mirarla no le hizo mucho bien.

Harry se sentía extraño, sin rumbo. Y el peso engarrotándole los músculos del cuerpo entero lo ponía de mal humor. Así habían sido los días anteriores.

Sabía cuánto su frialdad podía lastimar a Adeline, pero de una manera muy estúpida la culpaba de su propio malestar.

Al ojiverde le parecía que los minutos pasaban como si cargaran costales sobre el lomo, tan lentos. Y él sólo quería dormir, no iba a esperar mucho más.

“Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya” habló Harry con simpleza, sin interés.

Adeline ni siquiera volteó a verlo, sólo dejó salir las palabras “Me voy de viaje”

Tsss, la noticia no le cayó nada bien al rizado.

“¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Por qué?!” elevó la voz, totalmente conmocionado.

“Visité a Katherine hace unos días, ella me ayudó a arreglar todo. Mi iré una semana y me llevaré de Lei conmigo, espero que eso sea suficiente para que logres despejarte y también para formar un mejor vínculo con Louis”

Muchas palabras dichas de golpe como para poder asimilarlas, pero ella no se detenía.

“No podemos continuar así Harry-”

“¡¿Así cómo?! No entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Irte? ¿Y dejarme aquí con el demonio de tu hijo? Ni en chiste”

“¡De esta forma, Harry! El problema no está en mí, lo tienes tú. ¡Sólo mira cómo te expresas de nuestro hijo!”

“¡¿Mi hijo?! ¡Ja! ¡Ese niño no es mío!”

“Se convirtió en tu hijo desde el momento en el que decidiste unir tu vida a la mía. Y si quieres seguir a mi lado, tienes que cooperar, Harry. Hago esto porque quiero que pasen un tiempo de hombre a hombre juntos, que se conozcan, que aprendas a tratarlo”

“¡Es estúpido lo que dices, no tiene sentido! ¡¿Es necesario que desaparezcas para lograrlo?! Claro, ¡es más fácil huir!”

“¡No es eso, Harry! ¡Reconócelo! Si yo me quedo no vas a hacer nada, te vas a fiar de que estoy aquí para no lidiar con Louis. Y me llevo a Lei porque sé que si la dejo aquí, no vas a ponerle cuidado a Louis. ¿Tú crees que él no siente feo de ver que su padre no está a su lado y que la única persona más cercana a un padre que puede llegar a tener, no lo nota en su mundo?”

Eso fue suficiente para hacer la bomba explotar.

“¡Y a mí qué me importa! Si Troy ni siquiera tuvo los cojones de ver por su propio hijo, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Incluso tuviste que mentirle al iluso de tu querido ‘pequeño’ diciéndole que su padre está muerto, cuando la verdad es que está vivo y seguro pasándosela de lo mejor con alguna mujerzuela”

Uh, golpe bajo para Adeline.

Harry no soportó permanecer en ese maldito cuarto por más tiempo. Se armó con una sábana y una almohada, ignorando las lágrimas que comenzaron a abandonar los ojos de su mujer, y abandonó el lugar de un portazo bruto.

**-♡-**

Desde la sala, un resplandor levemente azul podía apreciarse en medio de la oscuridad. Harry había decidido quedarse a pasar ahí la noche después de la fuerte discusión con su mujer, no quería verla ni en pintura.

_Tal vez me quede más seguido,_ dijo para sí mismo, impresionado de cómo aquel sofá le brindaba mucha más comodidad que la cama _King Size_ de lujo que compartía con su mujer.

Mantenía el televisor encendido aunque no prestaba atención alguna a la programación, lo hacía sólo para que las voces falsamente animadas de los comerciales le distrajeran un poco de quebrarse la cabeza pensando.

Puede que se haya pasado al haberle dicho todo aquello a Adeline, pero era la verdad.

_La verdad siempre duele._

A pesar de saber eso, la culpa no dejaba de molestarlo. Era como si ésta se personificara en cada cosa que miraba, recordándole lo miserable que era como persona. Porque no, la situación con su mujer no era lo que más le angustiaba, sino su propio estado mental.

Además del dolor físico que el estrés causaba en su cuerpo, últimamente imágenes extrañas embaucaban su siesta por las noches. Lo más chocante de todo es que sus sueños no estaban hechos de alucinaciones producto de su subconsciente, soñaba con las veces que había asistido a aquel bar ‘maldito’, como él lo consideraba. Como si se tratase de una película antigua reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Algunas veces había desistido de dormir por esa misma razón; para él aquellos no eran sueños, salvo pesadillas.

Estuvo a punto de recargar la cabeza sobre la almohada que había colocado encima del reposabrazos cuando un ruido de algo quebrándose lo puso en alerta; el sonido provenía de la cocina.

Al momento se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina en silencio. Logró confirmar que efectivamente alguien se encontraba en la cocina, pues las luces de ésta se hallaban encendidas.

_Tal vez sea Adeline_ , pensó. Pero sus ojos le contradijeron al alcanzar el marco de la puerta.

A cuatro patas sobre el suelo se encontraba Louis, con un desastre de líquido blanco a su alrededor. Había derramado la leche accidentalmente, y ahora se inclinaba con un trapo entre sus manos, tratando de limpiar todo.

Su pequeño short salpicado de lunares azules (porque sí, el castaño también usaba shorts cortos para dormir) trepaba unos cuantos centímetros por sus muslos cuando estiraba la espalda y los brazos para alcanzar las manchas más lejanas. Y era muy ridículo cómo a Harry le parecía ver que aquellas menesterosas gotas de leche resbalando por las piernas del menor brillaban cual diamantes bajo el sol.

Sonaba increíble el que su mirada fuese tan intensa como para que Louis pudiera sentirla en carne propia, pero realmente así fue. El castaño detuvo su mano derecha un momento, dejando de dibujar círculos de espuma sobre los mosaicos color crema del suelo, y giró la cabeza un poco.

A primera instancia, le sobresaltó encontrarse con una sombra alta y oscura oculta detrás del marco de la puerta; no pudo evitar recordar a aquellos mitológicos monstruos que los expertos del género de horror describían como bestias despiadadas, depredadores que esperaban el momento perfecto para devorar a su presa de forma sanguínea. Pero una vez que consiguió reconocer las facciones que la tenue luz del refrigerador abierto delineaba, una sonrisita brotó en su rostro.

“Ya te vi, _papi_. ¿Puedes dejar de espiarme ahora? Me pones… nervioso” terminó la frase con un tono juguetón, dejando su cuerpo en la misma posición.

No es que Harry fuera un degenerado pervertido, ¿pero quién no pensaría mal al ver a alguien en ese estado? Serías un mentiroso si dices que no.

Harry tragó saliva con cautela, comenzando un corto recorrido para llegar frente al castaño.

“Yo no te estoy espiando. Escuché ruidos y quise percatarme de que todo estuviese bien. Aunque todo tiene mal aspecto aquí”

“¿Qué? _Papi_ , ¿no te gusta cómo me veo?...” sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia abajo “Seguro es porque estoy sucio…”

“¡Louis, déjate ya de niñerías! Mejor limpia este desastre y vuelve a dormir, mañana tienes escuela”

Louis irguió la espalda pero dejó sus rodillas flexionadas sobre el suelo, recargando las manos sobre sus muslos. Sus brillantes ojos azules recorrían la trayectoria desde los pies descalzos de Harry, pasando por sus fuertes piernas cubiertas por los pantalones de chándal y estacionándose con un pestañeó sobre las verdes orbes del mayor.

“¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?”

Harry flexionó un poco las rodillas, quedando así de frente al ojiazul.

_¡Este enano me va a escuchar!_

Aunque el sermón que estaba por soltar se le quedó atascado en la garganta de la forma más inesperada. El menor saltó hacia él en el último momento, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. El brusco movimiento provocó que Harry terminara encorvándose casi por completo, y sus manos fueron conducidas a la cintura del menor en un acto de deseo no aceptado.

Louis no protestó. Louis aprovechó el momento. Louis acercó sus finos labios a los gruesos de Harry, dejando ahí un vago suspiro.

_Me va a besar. Lo va a hacer de nuevo._

Louis no lo besó. Louis sólo rozó sus labios y escapó de su agarre. Louis ganó, como siempre.

“¡Oops! Casi olvido que los besos de buenas noches no te agradan…” dijo con los ojos muy abiertos “Pero nada pasó, así que… ¡Descansa, _papi_!”

**-♡-**

Al final, Harry fue quien tuvo que encargarse de todo la bazofia derramada. Porque claro, ahora las gotas de leche ya no le parecían bellos diamantes brillando bajo el sol. ¡Qué manera tan cruel de arruinar sus ilusiones!

_ ¡Vaya ganador, Styles! Mira que doblegarte ante un adolescente promedio de quince años que no tiene vida social, eso no cualquiera.  _

Se burlaba la imitación barata de _Pepe Grillo_ en su interior.

_¿Y se supone que en una semana conseguiré llevarme bien con ese pillo?_

Que Dios lo bendijera con eso.


End file.
